Candy
Candy is a supporting character on the Fudsim and Stacey Show who appears various times in the series. Personality Candy is not like any sweet girl in town, she'll do anything she's told to do unlike Stacey and always tries new things or makes new paintings whatever the weather depends on, still, she can be a very playful friend to her best friends whenever what lies beneath depends on behaviour. She'll always have her good old eye-sight and can somewhat act like one of her best friends. Episode count # Buff Barry's # Stacey's Orphanage # Sleepless Sleepover # Making Music As A Team # Four Friends # Stacey's Voice # Olivia Speaker Box # Immune Token # The Evil Bubbles # The Greenish Paintings # An Extremely Long Balancing Beam # Sixteen to go for immune-like stuff # Planting Seeds # Soccer Switchers # Grape Smasher # Fudsim the Football Coach # Liquid on Guest's baseballs # Olivia's Arms # The Minion Kid Recovery Center # Fudsim and the Muddy-Wuddy Dirt # Leader of Weights # Fudsim and the $5,231,854 Lotto-Bucks # Fifteen more to go! # Urbis # Fudsim's Gender Assume-rs # Classmate Bullies # The Prison Break # Amy # Sleepover Reprise # Stacey's Grandma and the Orphanage # The Queen # The Icy Kingdom # Stacey's Halloween # The Witch's Hut # Museum Madness # Guest's Big Adventure # The King's Toy # School's Out For Winter Holiday # The Frappe Job # The Picnic # Stacey's Clubhouse # Guest And The Tea Party # Fudsim's Ayentime's Day # Lucas Surprise # Secret Spy # Teal the Fancy Lady # Fairy of the Orphanage # The Egg # Double To-Do List # Minion King # Candy # The Farmhouse # Stacey's Birthday Cake # Vacation with no cafe # Playtime # Sick Fudsim # The Talk Show # Leo in the Dark # Clowning Around # Sleepless Weeknight # Party Overnight # School # Mystery of the smell in Emily's house # Nowhere Better To Be Than Home! # Video Gamer # Coming Home From Our Nine To Five # Mason's Storm of Sadness # Close To The Telephone # Shopping # Hat Jacking # Fudsim and the treasure # Bacon's pet toy # Bianca's Sunflower Seed # Camp-out # Stacey's Race Car # House Pest # Toy of Monster # Fudsim Tells For Once # The Band # Two Pirate Friends # Staceysaurus # Fudsim the Courageous # Broken Doors # Road Trips Are Like Roller Coasters # Ballet Besties # Candy the Rodeo # Tiger Fudsim # Restaurant # Stacey the Peacemaker # Always A Bridesmaid # Messy Room # Buzzing For Text Messages # The Fastest Person Wins # Bank Robbers # Cynthia # Sloppy Cat # Amy's Revenge # The Beauty Store # A Self-Made Friend # Fudsim and Episode 100 # The Elevator # I'm Awesome # Moderation Termination # Yes # I Only Want What I Cannot Have... # John Doe # Guest's Using Emily's Bathroom # No One Assumes My Gender! # Bacon Flakes # Hotel Vacation # Getting Eaten By Alex # Bianca's Sushi Shoppe # They Don't Know About Us # Going Shopping # Frappe # Clonesim # The Special Mansion # Robbers # Lost and Found # Autorap Battle # Baking A Pizza # The pukeathon # How's Everyone Except Guest? He knows! # School Play # Leo's magic show # Japanese Culture # Tourist Leo # Sia's Two House Choice # Speaking Like Fudsim # Football # The Missing Water Bottle # 12 Ideas To Remove # Recovering the Orphanage # Mud Pies # The Automatic Amy Slapper # $4,910,804 # 15 Minus 0 # Stacey's Subscription to Fudsim # Yoylecakes # The Immune To Invincible Fudsim # Bubble Blowing # Fudsim's Orphanage Rearrangement # Hanging On The Glider # 16 Is The New 15 # Seeds Gone Slower # Oh My Zeeky Boogy Doog # Fudsimpedia # The Deletion of Guest on Fudsimpedia # Incinerator # Duo-Wee # Dinostacey # Doodling Day # Exploring Around The Cafe # How Fudsim Tamed A Dragon # The Stinky Smell # The Treehouse Is No Worse # Basketball Game # Coming Back Home # Rainy Days # Sheepasaurus # School Raze # Seed Collectors # Bedtime Story # Snow Day # The Top 5: Lockup Ways # Little Seedling # Dimah Loves Pizza # The Wind Chimes # Texting # Velvet Space Suit # Aunt Kaya's Pug # Fudsim's Worst Nightmare # Christmas Sweater # The Laundry Acquired To Fold # Artificial Sweeteners # Traitor Stacey # Stacey's Purse # Chores # Fuddys Days # Staceyholio Trivia * Candy is the owner of a candy shoppe, unlike the characters not being counted in episodes, her picture is in her own house as seen on every episode. * Candy is the only one to have built a wobbly thing since episode 178. It was referenced as a very wobbly shelf that she uses it as a chair. Candy's store Candy owns Amelia's Cafe to watch over her job and takes it serious with the official barista given. It is redirected to her as "Candy's Cafe", telling Fudsim on a text message was so on Fuddys Days. The episode Episode plot Fudsim meets a strange person in his world who goes by the specific name of Candy, so he asks different personal questions about who she's supposed to be or what she does in Fudzville, which it won't turn out for so long. Episode plot (Doodlez) TBA Trivia for episode This is the first time you might not see Stacey in the episode, in other reasons, you may see Fudsim and Candy mainly, with no other characters featured on the episode either. Candy also appears in one of Fudsim's videos, aka the funny montage, due to an unknown scene from the Murder Mystery of Minion Kid and Candy not being really able to find on YouTube, so it references ithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3Q_Uq6NVLY&t=8s Category:Episodes